


Cyrus' Voicemail

by withlonging



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Voicemail, can i get a kith au, cyrus leaves a voicemail, i didnt proofread yikes, ooch ouch thats soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withlonging/pseuds/withlonging
Summary: You’re my best friend. Nothing is going to change that. I have Buffy and Andi, but you’re the only person who actually gets me. I look forward to your texts, I’ve been thinking about you all day, and I definitely don’t want this petty costume thing to ruin things between us.Call me back, okay?





	Cyrus' Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> just a short thing i did because the hiatus is KILLING me :)
> 
> follow my fkjkdjfkdjh twitter @dntwrrybmbi

_ Tj. It’s Cyrus. _

 

_ I don’t know if you’re even listening to this, I don’t even know if I’m actually gonna send this voicemail yet, but here goes nothing. _

 

_ I know I’m the last person you’d want to hear from right now, but I need to get this off my chest. _

 

_ Whatever “this” is. _

 

_ I don’t mind that you like Kira. You didn’t have to hide it from me. I would have understood. Hell, I would’ve understood more than anyone else--I mean--I practically became friends with you while you were the biggest ass in school. So I get it.  _

 

_ Just don’t hide it anymore. It’s one thing for you to cancel, it’s another thing entirely to ditch me without warning.  _

 

_ You’re my best friend. Nothing is going to change that. I have Buffy and Andi, but you’re the only person who actually gets me. I look forward to your texts, I’ve been thinking about you all day, and I definitely don’t want this petty costume thing to ruin things between us.  _

 

_ Call me back, okay? _

 

There was a slight pause, and Tj assumed that was all. He let out a sigh and started to press  _ end call  _ when he heard the other boy’s voice start speaking again.

 

_ Fuck it. _

 

_ I don’t know why I’m doing this now, but I’m too cowardice to do it in person, so when--if--you hear this, stay on the line for a little longer, okay?  _

 

_ Tj, I like you. A lot. You’re my best friend and the best damned person to walk into my life. You were there for me when no one else was, and I don't know what I would have done if we had never met. _

 

_ Anyway, What I’m trying to say is I don’t just like you.  _

 

_ I think I love you. And not like… in the friend way.  _

 

_ In the “I wanna hold your hand and call you my boyfriend” way. _

 

_ Surprise. _

 

_ I know you’re probably straight, and this message is absolutely crazy, but I had to say it.  _

 

_ Now let’s see if I have the courage to finish it. _

 

_ I love you, Tj Kippen, and I know you like Kira. But that’s okay. I don’t expect you to return these feelings, I don’t even expect you to call me back after this. But yeah.  _

 

_ There you go.  _

 

_ Goodbye, not so scary basketball guy. _

 

Tj felt a single tear drip down his cheek as he sat the phone aside.

 

He frantically grabs his coat and sets out the door for Cyrus’ house. It was only a block away, and he could make it in five minutes if he ran. 

 

The air felt like ice in his lungs as he sprinted down the street, desperate to find the other boy. He didn’t know what he was going to do when he got there, but he knew he needed to be with Cyrus. He knew he needed to tell Cyrus how he felt.

 

As he made his way around the corner, the familiar sight of the house was like a wave of relief flushing over him. He ran up the steps and frantically knocked on the screen door, out of breath from running.

 

Cyrus curiously opened the door, stunned to see who was standing behind it. 

 

And then Tj grabbed Cyrus’ face, his fingertips cold, and pressed the other boy’s lips to his own. It was short and fast, and both boys acted as if they’d been waiting for this moment their entire lives.

 

“Are we good?” Tj said, his hands still holding Cyrus’ face. 

 

“Yeah,” Cyrus kissed him gently on the cheek, “We’re good.”

  
  
  



End file.
